


Doutora Magnus, Doutora Fraiser

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Helen pede a ajuda de Janet.





	Doutora Magnus, Doutora Fraiser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor Magnus, Doctor Fraiser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862496) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #075 - crossover.

“Estou feliz por você ter vindo,” Helen disse, cumprimentando Janet quando chegou. Nunca vi um anormal assim aqui, então talvez ela seja do seu universo. Ela tem olhos bem característicos, extremamente sensíveis a luz,” ela disse, explicando o quarto escuro.

Janet se aproximou da cama, e abriu um dos olhos da paciente, reconhecendo o padrão amarelo. “Sim, encontrei essa espécie antes. Nós ajudamos a realocar eles para um planeta novo faz uns anos. Eles precisam de um ambiente muito específico para proteger os olhos, e têm uma tendência a cegueira. Onde você a encontrou?”

“Aqui, na verdade. Sem nenhuma indicação de que ela entrou no Santuário, o que foi a primeira coisa a me fazer pensar em você. Nós ainda não sabemos como a conexão entre os universos funciona, mas o aparecimento dela aqui foi similar ao seu.”

Janet acenou. “Isso só complica a questão. O planeta dela era muito distante da Terra, e eu não consigo pensar em nenhum motivo para ela ser transportada para a Terra daquele lado, ou porque ela apareceria na Terra desse lado, por sinal.”

Em momentos assim, realmente gostaria da ajuda de Sam. Não era o único motivo para sentir a falta de Sam, mas gostava de pensar que Sam provavelmente seria capaz de resolver esse mistério em uma questão de semanas, se estivesse lá. E Helen, Helen era um lembrete constante de Sam. Elas eram estranhamente parecidas, mesmo que as similaridades terminassem na aparência, ao ponto de Janet se perguntar se Helen não era uma ancestral de Sam no outro universo, um sem sangue de vampiro para ter transformado Helen.

“Infelizmente, isso vai além das minhas habilidades.”

“Ela acordou desde que chegou aqui?” Janet perguntou, verificando os sinais vitais. Não fazia muito sentido seguir pensando em alguém que perdeu há anos, especialmente quando perdeu não só uma pessoa, mas um universo inteiro. Ela sabia agora que jamais superaria essa perda, então iria se concentrar em seu trabalho, manter sua mente ocupada.

“Não, se ela reagir ao transporte como você, devemos esperar ao menos mais alguns dias de condições estáveis antes que ela acorde.”

“Ainda estou preocupada com a condição dela, a espécie dele é muito diferente de humanos, nós não podemos saber se ela vai reagir da mesma forma. E eu gostaria de examinar os olhos, garantir que eles não foram danificados no transporte. Você tem algum equipamento que utilize pouca luz?”

“Não, mas acredito que tenho um que possa ser modificado para esse propósito. Vou pedir para Henry fazer as modificações necessárias, mas duvido que possam ser feitas essa noite.”

“Eu provavelmente deveria ficar, de qualquer forma, até ela acordar. Então talvez a gente possa perguntar se ela se lembra de alguma coisa.”

Janet sabia que ela jamais iria poder voltar ao seu universo. Ela perdeu a esperança no seu segundo ano lá, da primeira vez que viu Nikola Tesla - _o_ Nikola Tesla, Sam teria tanta inveja do fato de que ela o conheceu, mesmo que Sam provavelmente fosse ter perdido a paciência com ele depois de segundos, ele era tão irritante quanto era brilhante - encontrar uma solução brilhante para um problema que parecia insolucionável. Foi então que ela percebeu que, mesmo se algum dia descobrissem porque ela foi transportada para lá depois de supostamente ter morrido em seu universo, as chances estavam contra eles serem capazes de a mandar de volta para casa. Até Sam provavelmente só encontraria uma forma de explicar o que tinha acontecido e impedir isso de acontecer novamente, não devolver Janet para onde pertencia.

“Isso é uma coisa boa, outro dado. Nós sabemos mais agora sobre o que aconteceu com você por causa disso. Talvez depois de falarmos com ela, pudéssemos ligar para o Nikola de novo, ele nunca superou o fato de não conseguir explicar o que aconteceu com você, tenho certeza de que ele ainda está se remoendo.”

Janet riu. “Tenho certeza de que sim. Eu trabalhei com a melhor coleção de gênios que o meu mundo tinha a oferecer, então conheço bem o tipo dele.”

“Nikola odiaria a comparação, você deveria dizer isso para ele da próxima vez que se encontrarem, talvez faça ele trabalhar melhor.”

“Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer por ela antes de examinarmos os olhos ou dela acordar, além de monitorar sua condição.”

Helen acenou. “Está ficando tarde. Eu poderia te convidar para jantar? Já que você vai ter que ficar de qualquer forma.”

Não era a primeira vez que Helen lhe convidava, apesar de que nunca havia nenhuma pressão. Jantar poderia ser jantar, ou poderia ser outra coisa, mas de qualquer modo era um convite aberto, sem ressentimentos se ela não quisesse aceitar. Era uma espécie de ritual entre elas, estabelecido no curso dos três anos desde que Janet apareceu lá pela primeira vez. Helen lhe dava uma abertura, Janet não aceitava, mas garantia que Helen soubesse que o convite não era indesejado, mas que Janet não estava pronta para isso ainda.

Tudo tinha sido demais para ela, perder de uma única vez o seu mundo inteiro, a sua filha, o seu trabalho, os seus amigos, a sua, o que quer que diabos Sam fosse para ela, elas nunca tiveram a oportunidade de definir o que existia entre elas. O primeiro ano foi o mais difícil, porque ela ainda esperava retornar para casa, então ela não se esforçou para se integrar àquele mundo. Depois de um tempo, ela começou a fazer uma vida para si mesma lá, sua experiência médica ganha através do contato com espécies alienígenas se traduzindo com apenas alguma dificuldade para esse novo campo. Agora, depois do que parecia um piscar de olhos, ela tinha uma vida lá. Uma casa, uma clínica, amigos. Suas razões para ter recusado os convites de Helen no passado tinham desaparecido, e se a princípio só podia ver Sam em Helen, agora ela conhecia Helen como sua própria pessoa. Desta forma, não havia nenhum motivo para ela recusar ao convite desta vez.

“Um jantar é uma ótima ideia, obrigada.”


End file.
